


What We Collect

by orphan_account



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of short stories describing how the Loud children got their talents and habits.(This might actually get a bit deep, so...feels warning)





	What We Collect

The first phone-call to Meemaw was, to put it, magical. Meemaw was so proud to hear her little Lori’s kindergarten accomplishments, the first day out of the beginning of her educational career being very successful. She called Meemaw every day after, when she could, and if she wasn’t too tired or forgot. It was always the highlight of her day.

When she got to fourth grade, she got her first cellphone, a dinky little blue flip-phone that she could only call on. It was her favorite thing in the world. She called every single friend (the ones who she could remember) every day (as long as Mom and Dad said she could).

Grade after grade, she got either a new phone or a new friend to call, often meaning several. In seventh grade, she met the absolute, obvious love of her life: Roberto Santiago. Bobby, her beautiful boyfriend, the sweetest and most handsome boy she’d ever seen. Every single night, there was a call from the Loud house to the Santiago’s.

Phones were her life, from four years old to seventeen. It wasn’t her fault. If anything, it was Mom and Dads’. She loved her Bobby. She couldn’t get enough of him. So of course, when she couldn’t be with him, why shouldn’t she want to give him messages of her love?

Isn’t that what love is?


End file.
